Return To Midnight
by AwesomePossum123
Summary: '"Amy," The Doctor's voice cracked and he stood up and backed away from her quickly. "I don't know my name." "You're the Doctor," She whispered gently. "No, I'm not," He replied cautiously.' Amy/Rory a hint of 11/Rose. Amy, Rory, and the Doctor get stuck on the planet Midnight, where he encounters an old foe.
1. Chapter 1

"So, where to next?" The Doctor smiled, straightening his red bow tie. His hair was in its usual swoop and his eyes were as bright and excited as ever.

"Let's go to..." Amy began, looking at Rory and then back to the Doctor. "How about..."

"WOAH!" The TARDIS lurched suddenly to the right, and the Time-Lord fell on top of Amy and Rory.

"Doctor? What's happening?" Rory asked, throwing him off of them.

"I'm not sure... We're... I believe we are... Crashing!" He exclaimed happily, pulling more levers on the console. "Oh, we're crashing," He frowned.

"Crashing? Into what, we were in the middle of deep space!" Amy shouted, holding onto the railing as the ship twisted and bucked like a horse.

"Midnight! Oh no we're crashing into Midnight!" The ship shook rapidly for a few seconds and then stopped. The Doctor walked over to the doors of the TARDIS, but instead of opening them, he blocked them off with his arms. "Amy, Rory, the assorted Ponds, do not go outside."

"Why not?" Rory asked, grabbing Amy's hand in fear.

"This is Midnight, the light outside will burn both of you into little ash piles about this tiny," He put his thumb and index finger together then walked back over to the console.

"Come on girl, what happened?" He whispered and stroked the ship.

"Well can we leave?" Amy questioned, wondering how the Doctor could possibly communicate with the crazy ship.

"I think she's ill," He frowned again, tinkering with part of the ship. "We can't move, we need some power."

"Don't you have some fancy space suit that we can wear so we can go outside safely?" Amy muttered, trying to peek through the police box windows.

"Amy, I don't just have a bunch of fancy space suits laying around that we could just carelessly put on," He laughed, "Besides, I have had some bad experiences with Midnight," He shivered, remembering his last visit here with Donna, when he met Jethro, Sky, and the rest of them.

"What about these?" Rory walked out of the TARDIS hallway holding three large orange suits.

"Look, they would work, but like I said, bad experiences." He ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Then we'll go," Amy said, grabbing Rory's arm.

"We?" Rory mumbled, staring at her in fear.

"Yes, we!"

"No that is not a good idea, not a good idea at all," The Doctor shook his head and grabbed the suits from Rory. "Just give me... Five minutes to work something out. This planet is not a kind place."

After fifteen minutes had passed, Amy went to check on him. The Time-Lord was tinkering beneath the console, wearing his nerdy looking goggles and bow tie. He had a substance that looked like oil scattered across his clothing, and he was holding a red wire in one hand and a yellow one in another. The Doctor held them apart by an inch, carefully studying them. "Uh, Doctor?" Amy broke his concentration.

"Amy!" He looked up, surprised. The two wires touched and made a large shock. With a thud, he fell to the ground and looked at her. "I'm okay!"

"Rory and I are going to go on the planet for a minute, okay?"

"Amelia Pond don't you dare, I'll go, okay? You two just wait on the ship." He approached her slowly.

"You really think that'll work? Telling us to 'wait on the ship?'" She mocked him teasingly before turning away and heading back up to Rory.

The three travelers put on the orange suits and stepped out onto the surface of Midnight. Looking around them they saw silver. Silver everywhere. The light coming from the upper atmosphere of the planet (If it was a sun Amy couldn't tell) was stunningly bright. Rory squinted to look around, traveling the permiter of the blue police box. "There's nothing here, just silver," He said, turning to face the Doctor.

"Well, that's what I thought when I came here last time," The Time-Lord replied. Suddenly, he dropped to the ground and began staring at one point.

"Doctor? What is it?"

"Come here," He said, "Look!" He pointed to the ground.

"What? There's nothing there," Rory said, leaning closer.

"There's a black speck."

"So? What's the big deal about a black speck?" Amy laughed.

"Absolutely everything," The Doctor mumbled, standing back up, "We really need to get back on the ship."

"Oh fine! You win, you scared me enough," Amy laughed, walking towards the box. As the Doctor opened the doors to walk inside he turned around to see Rory wasn't following them.

"Rory?" He said, walking back out. He traveled to the back of the box and saw Rory kneeling there, not moving an inch.

"Rory?" Rory whispered, staring up at the Doctor suddenly.

"Oh no, Rory," The Time-Lord backed away from him, bumping into Amy who had fear stamped on her face clearly.

"Oh no, Rory."


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor, what's happening to him?" Amy looked at Rory with concern, studying his motionless and emotionless face.

"Doctor, what's happening to him?" Rory repeated, staring at Amy.

"Amelia, calm down, I came here once, in my last regeneration," The Doctor began explaining, "I was with a former companion of mine. Donna, her name was. And I was on a bus here, traveling, when it stopped. And there was this, monster, this thing... It gained intelligence from copying and studying us."

"Well, what was it?" She asked, putting her hands on Rory's shoulders. He was still repeating every word and trembling a little.

"That's the thing- I'm still not sure. Someone on the bus pulled it out into the bright sunlight and it died. Well..." His voice trailed off and his eyes moved away from Amy and onto the TARDIS.

"Well what?"

"I _think_ it died."

"How do we fix him?" She left Rory and approached the Doctor.

"We... Can't..." He frowned and glanced at Amy for a second.

"What do you mean we can't? You can always fix him, Doctor," Tears welled up in her eyes. Her boyfriend was still staring at her.

"I mean... I suppose we could..." The Doctor muttered and ran his hand through his hair.

"We could what? We could what?" She demanded, "Tell me!"

"Bring him to the medical bay," He muttered, "_Now. _And constrain him."

Amy nodded obediently and carried Rory to the medical bay. When the three travelers were in there, she took off his space suit and put him on the medical bed. Rory was still staring at them, almost with a curiousness in his eyes. "Do I have to constrain him?" Amy was handed four large ropes.

"Trust me, he would want you to," The Doctor assured, pulling things out of the medical cabinets that aligned the room.

Amy roped down each of his arms and legs carefully, tight enough as to not hurt him and still have him immobile. His eyes were scaring her now, even though he was staring at the Doctor and not her. His hands were trembling and his lips were dry. "Oh Rory..." Amy mumbled. He didn't repeat. "Doctor, he didn't repeat me that time. He's just staring at you."

"Oh no, not again... Not again please..." The Time-Lord stared at the ceiling as if praying.

"Oh no, not again... Not again please..." Rory repeated, carefully forming each syllable, imitating the Doctor's tone perfectly.

"He's only repeating you," Amy noted.

"Tie me down," The Doctor commanded, "Take Rory's bonds and tie me down, NOW!"

"But why..." She began.

The Doctor started untying Rory. He glanced up and noticed that Amy wasn't helping him. "Please, Amelia, if you've ever trusted me, do this for me now." Rory said it at the same time.

"He said that at the same time as you. How, how is that possible?" His companion stared in disbelief.

She shook her head and began tying up the Doctor, as he requested. Amy knew she needed to focus, for Rory. For her Doctor. When he was completely tied down and Rory was kneeling on the floor staring at the Time-Lord, Amy watched them both carefully.

"Alright, Amy, now this monster is going to go into me... Take away my sonic screwdriver..." Amy obeyed his command.

Rory spoke now, on his own, "Just find a way to get it out of me."

"Just find a way to get it out of me," The Doctor repeated.

"He knew what you were going to say... How?..." Amy stepped back.

"Or try to talk to it."

"Or try to talk to it," The Doctor repeated, trembling with pure fear.

Rory began to stand up, and he collapsed into his girlfriend's arms. "Come on Doctor... Stay with us, come on, you can do it! Bow ties are cool, fezzes are cool, stetsons are cool!" She yelled at the Time-Lord.

"Amy... It was inside me... It was so, so cold... So alone..." Rory muttered. "We have to get it out of him... It feeds off of something, something inside you..."

The Doctor repeated every word. However, unlike Rory, his eyes remained afraid. His hands and feet were shaking and it was obvious he was doing everything in his power to resist the monster inside him.

"Rory, what does it feed off of?" Amy asked, "We need to find a way to get it out of him."

"It feeds off of... Um..." Rory hit his head with his hand, struggling to remember. Then a look of realization hit his face. "It feeds off of memories."


	3. Chapter 3

"The Doctor has a lot of memories, right? I mean... He never talks about them, but he has them. We need to get that thing out of him, and fast." Amy nervously watched the Time-Lord that was shaking and repeating every word she said. It was hard to believe this was the man that had taken her away when she was a child, the man she had waited for.

It wasn't him, she had to remind herself of that. There was something inside him, and he would never _ever_ do anything to frighten her if he could help it. This wasn't the Doctor, it was the creature of planet Midnight. And it was feeding off of his memories...

"Think, Amy, think," Rory mumbled, circling the Doctor awkwardly, examining him. "What would he do? He'd try and talk to it... Um... Hello? Midnight... Alien... Thing?!" He raised his voice and shouted at the Doctor who just stared at him, repeating.

"It will just leave him eventually, won't it?" She asked hopefully, "It left you."

"Yes it will leave him, and then it will go into you, and I won't let that happen. So..." Rory wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want the Doctor or Amy getting hurt. Or getting their memories taken, what if Amy didn't remember him at the end of this? All that memory stuff was confusing enough as is. Rory came up with an idea, a stupid, idiotic idea. "Listen, Amy, if we..." He trailed off, glaring at the Doctor. "Wait, it can hear us... Er, follow me."

"Where are we going?" Amy whispered as they jogged down the corridors of the TARDIS.

"Just somewhere private, I have an idea," He stopped running and grabbed her hands in his. "The creature probably won't leave the Doctor, it feeds off memories, he has a lot. We already decided that. So, if we threaten to get rid of the memories..."

"Threaten to get rid of the memories? How? Oh... No, Rory, you don't mean."

"Well we wouldn't actually do it! We'd never do it!"

"The creature would know that, though, yeah? Know that we wouldn't do it?" Amy's voice dropped to a lower tone, as it always did when she was very, very scared. Her raggedy man could be dying, could be in such pain. She was starting to _wish_ the creature would move into her.

"We have to try, but where can we get a gun?" Rory ran towards the console room, in hope of finding any weapon.

"Ask the TARDIS?" Amy suggested, placing her hand on the wall of the ship and closing her eyes.

"That's ridiculous, the TARDIS can't... Oh..." A black door appeared in front of them, and they immediately went inside. Luckily, the ship was smart, and supplied them with a gun and a few bullets. Amy was surprised the ship was willing to offer the weapon, considering they were about to threaten the Doctor's life. Maybe the TARDIS trusted them enough not to harm him, that would have been a warming thought if the situation had not been so grave.

"Let's hurry," Amy grabbed the gun and bullets, and proceeded to sprint down the hallway back to the medical bay. They found the door easily enough, wide open.

But the Doctor was not inside.

"No, no no no! Where'd he go?" Rory stared at the medical bed, as if looking at it would be enough to make the Doctor reappear.

"You check the console room, I'll check the library!" Amy suggested, knowing those were the two places the Doctor was most likely to be found. However, with a creature inside him those places might not be so appealing to him... It.

* * *

Rory ran to the console room, kicking and punching open doors to check for the Doctor as he went. Eventually, he made it to the console room. Sure enough, the Doctor was there. But it wasn't exactly the Doctor. He was smiling evilly, his eyes fixed on Rory's, staring into him. He had never seen the Doctor like this. Not once. His clothes were still in place and neat, but his expression wasn't... His.

"Hello, Centurion," The Doctor took a step towards him, and Rory instinctively took a step back. "He thinks about you, you know," He hissed, approaching him more and more. "And you think about him. Him and Amelia, Amelia Pond. You didn't really think she'd choose you, did you? Come on... He's the lord of time. You're a regular boy in Roman armor, dancing and flitting about, hoping you can get the girl of your dreams. Stupid, stupid humans." The Doctor spat the last three words individually, pronouncing each syllable with hatred and disgust.

"I..." Rory didn't know what to say, his back hit the wall of the console room as he took a few more steps back.

"Rory! Did you find him?!" Amy's voice echoed down the hallway.

"He found me, oh, he found me all right," The Doctor chuckled as Amy ran into the console room, then quickly saw the Time-Lord and grabbed Rory's hand.

"What's wrong with him? Oh _god,_ Rory, what's wrong with him?" Amy asked, shaking her head with disbelief at the Doctor.

"He's trying to make us afraid." He stated, then corrected himself. "It. It's trying to make us afraid."

"Amelia Pond... The little girl who waited. How much pressure is it, tell me, to be in between the two of them? To be the one who has to decide between the lord of time and the boy you loved? It's not fair, is it? It's not fair at all. Because this body... This Time-Lord came and whisked you away."

"Stop," Rory said coldly, taking a brave step towards the Doctor. "You're playing with fear. And yes, I am a Roman... Which means I know how to use a sword, and you know what else I know?"

The Doctor's expression turned to curiosity as he watched Rory's hand reach towards his jeans.

"I also know to always keep one on hand." Rory pulled a long sword out of a hidden holster on the side of his pants and pointed it at the Doctor. He got closer and closer, this time the creature being the one to back up. "Now get out of him."

"He's fighting, even now, you know," The creature smiled, his eyes on the tip of the sword.

"Let him go," Amy whispered, raising the gun she had gotten earlier and pointing it at the Doctor's head.

"I've trapped him inside his own mind, I can create an endless, unlivable hell for him. Unless you give me what I want. And lower the silly weapons. You, centurion, you wouldn't hurt him because it would hurt your precious Amy. And Amelia, you would never ever harm your 'raggedy man.' Tell me, where did you come up with that nickname? Raggedy... You hardly think of him as raggedy. I'd go so far as to say you think of him as-"

"What do you want?" Amy cut him off, terrified of the next word.

"A body... A body of my own, a body where I don't need to keep a prisoner," He spat the last word at Rory. "Give me a body, or I'll make this Time-Lord's hell worse."

"Will you release him? If we get you a body? Or would he still be trapped in his own mind?"

"Oh... Amelia, Amelia, Amelia... He has been trapped in his own mind for so very long. Do you even know his name?" He chuckled at her, walking around Rory's sword and towards her, staring down the barrel of the gun fearlessly.

"I know all that I need to know, now how are we supposed to get you a body?"

"I can think of a few ways."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Sorry this chapter took a little long to post! I made it a little longer than the others :) Hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

"Tell us," Amy said, worried for the Doctor's life.

"Well," The creature in the Doctor's body began, while fixing his bow-tie. "You can start by..." The creature looked curiously down at his hand, which was waving at Amy and Rory while the other hand was gesturing something unintelligible. "What..."

"He has control of the hands," Rory realized, desperately trying to understand the hand gestures. "You need... Um... To think? No... A golf club? Oh! You need a kick! A kick?"

Amy stepped forward and kicked the Doctor in the stomach. "Ow..." He moaned on the floor.

Rory helped him up and smiled brightly when they realized it was the Doctor. The real Doctor. "Doctor! Is it gone?"

"No it's just..." The Doctor shook his head wildly and held it in his hands. "_Gren'e Sujink Te!_" He shouted at the top of his lungs suddenly before crying out in agony.

Amy and Rory had no idea what language he was speaking, but they assumed it was Gallifreyan and obviously it wasn't good. They tried to ease his pain with whatever they could do but nothing was working, so they watched in horror as he writhed in pain. After a few minutes, the Doctor was simply wracked by sob after sob and Amy held him in her arms, whispering assuring words.

"Maybe you shouldn't stay so close to him," Rory suggested, regretting the words the second they left his mouth.

"What?" Amy replied loudly, although it sounded more like 'Wott' because her Scottish accent got heavier like it did whenever she was mad.

"It's just, he could turn back into that... _Thing_ at any moment," Rory mumbled, terrified of the furious rage in her eyes.

"Would you look at him?! He needs me!" Amy retorted, squeezing the Doctor even tighter. Then she glanced back at Rory and sighed, "Sorry, I just don't know what's wrong with him."

* * *

The room was silent except for the Doctors's sobs for a long time. Eventually, he stopped hugging his knees and looked up into Amy's eyes, terrified. She kept whispering random, soothing words to him, but stopped the second he looked at her. "Doctor?"

"You're..." He whispered, shaking his head, "Amy..."

"Yes, I'm Amy. Listen, you're okay, you just... You're not completely yourself right now, yeah? But it's alright, you can cry."

"Amy," The Doctor's voice cracked and he stood up and backed away from her quickly. "I don't know my name."

"You're the Doctor," She whispered gently.

"No, I'm not."

Amy stole a glance at Rory who nodded slowly, "It eats memories. He means his real name, the one he never says, he doesn't remember it."

"What eats memories?" The Doctor asked, his face even more innocent and young than usual.

Suddenly, he began thrashing about in pain again, screaming in the strange language he had used earlier. His eyes fluttered open again, much faster than last time. "This is awful, Rory, how many times will he do this?" Amy said to Rory, unwanted tears spilling out of her eyes and onto the Doctor's bow tie.

"Who's Rory?" The Doctor stated simply, staring up into Amy's eyes with confusion, "Rose? Where's Rose?" The Time-Lord stood up and looked frantically around until he stopped at the console. "My TARDIS, what happened to it? Who are you?" He spat at Amy, anger in his eyes.

"Doctor, it's me..." Amy whispered, her eyes pleading him to remember.

"Where's Rose? What have you..." His features softened when he looked down at himself. Immediately, he spun around on his heels and looked into the reflection on the console. "I've... Regenerated?"

"Yes... How old are you?" Rory asked, kneeling down beside Amy and helping her up.

"903. Why would you ask? Are you from my future?"

Amy's face paled at hearing his age, and she silently turned to weep into Rory's shoulder. "Listen, Doctor, I know you don't know who we are, but we need your help."

"What with? And is Rose?..." His voice broke and trailed off as he realized Rose wasn't here. This was the future, and she was gone.

"Do you know what Midnight is?"

The Doctor's eyes sparked with interest at the name of the planet, he had wanted to visit there for a while now. Perhaps he'd take Rose sometime. "Yes, of course. Are we there now?" He began to walk towards the police box doors but Rory stopped him.

"You can't go out there, you'd die," Amy sighed in exasperation. They needed their Doctor! Not this young one rambling about a girl named Rose!

"We're outside on Midnight?" He said with genuine shock in his voice. "Why am I wearing a bow tie?" The Doctor frowned and tore off his bow tie, dropping it to the ground casually.

Even though the situation was extremely dire, Rory resisted the urge to laugh. Come on, it was pretty funny watching the Doctor ripping off his bow tie. "Yes, were outside on Midnight, and there's this creature inside you."

"A creature?" He whipped out his sonic screwdriver and ran it over himself twice. "That's impossible. What kind of creature?"

"It eats memories, that's why you don't remember us."

"Who's Rose?" Amy blurted out. She wanted to know, genuinely. He never talked about past companions, and even if this was cheating a bit, it wouldn't hurt anyone right?

"She's my friend, well, bit more than a friend, well..." The Doctor scratched the back of his neck. "If you'd consider our friendship a romantic relationship... Well, I'm not saying that I would consider it like that."

"Did you always used to say 'well' that much?" Amy raised an eyebrow.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'M A GIRL?!" The Doctor screamed when his hands reached his own hair, frantically tugging on it. "False alarm."

Amy stared at him in shock, still hoping he'd say that this was just a joke. "There's a creature on Midnight, it eats memories, and it's inside of you." She summarized quickly.

"That's impossible, there's no life on Midnight! Although I have been wanting to take Rose there... She'd love it..." His voice trailed off and his eyes turned a little dreamy.

"That's great, but can you please help us?" She begged him, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Absolutely. What are your names?"

It almost broke Amy's heart to hear him ask that, but she reminded herself this was not her Doctor. "I'm Amy, this is Rory."

"Brilliant. Now allons-y, let's go to the medical bay," He ran past the console then stopped and turned around on his heels. "New console design! I love it!" The Doctor quickly turned around again and ran down the hall.

"So... You're the Doctor from his last body?" Rory asked, getting a headache from this adventure.

"Well... What regeneration is this body?" The Doctor examined himself.

"Not sure... Can't you tell?"

"Not really. Probably my next one. Well, nice to get a sneak peek I suppose. Rose will laugh at the bow-tie. Speaking of her... Where is she?" He asked, and then his eyes darkened when Amy and Rory didn't answer. "Nevermind."

"Can you get your memories back?" Rory asked worriedly. There was no knowing when the creature would come back.

"Well, they're trapped inside the creature that's trapped inside me. I'll need to extrapolate the creature, enter its mind, and then take the memories back. Easy peasy."

"How will you get the creature out? It doesn't have a physical form," Amy pointed out, resting on the medical bed and swinging her legs.

"That's true... I may need to amalgamate it with another physical form." He noticed Amy and Rory's nervous swallows. "Not you two! I know just the place."

The Doctor piloted the TARDIS much like his future self, with the same leaping around the ship and crashes and bangs. The TARDIS was a little surprised to be piloted by his tenth self again, even if he was in eleven's body.

"Here we are! The 22nd century!" The Doctor exclaimed happily.

They stepped outside to see a monastery on an island, a very familiar one at that. Amy tugged Rory to the side and whispered, "We've been here before. So has he. This can't possibly be good."

"What are you two doing? Let's go!" The Doctor said happily, beckoning towards the building.

"Listen... Doctor. You've uh, been here before..." Amy explained slowly, not sure what words to use exactly.

"Huh? Oh..." The Doctor scratched the back of his neck. "Well, lets just sneak in and then sneak out."

Neither of his companions thought this was a good idea, although before they had time to voice their opinions, the Doctor was already dragging them through the unlocked doors. They walked into the somewhat familiar room where the flesh was made.

"Let me just toy with these settings," The Time-Lord muttered, running his sonic screwdriver along the machinery. "We need to form a flesh body without duplicating anything... Dangit! It won't work!"

"Duplicate me," Rory suggested, "Then just put the create in my doppleganger and I'll awaken in my own body."

"I'm not letting you," Amy replied quickly, grabbing Rory's arm.

"He'll be fine, Amelia, don't worry about it," The Doctor said as he played with more bits of machines.

"Wait, Doctor, how did you know my full name wa-"

"Buzzer?!" A woman's voice called out loudly from somewhere else in the building.

"We need to hurry," He said as he hooked up Rory to the machine and activated it.

"Buzzer? Where are you?" Jennifer called out again.

The flesh started moving immediately, forming an exact duplicate of Rory. As soon as the body was made, the creature from Midnight happily moved into its new body.

"Hello again."


	6. Chapter 6

"Give the Doctor's memories back," Amy demanded immediately of the creature.

"BUZZER?!" Jennifer's voice screamed out and the Doctor looked at Amy worriedly.

"We need to get back to the TARDIS," He said, his eyes moving to Rory.

"Help me unstrap Rory... Will the flesh creature stay alive?" She asked back, her eyes still fixated on Rory's clone which was examining it's new body.

"If I just... Hold on," The Doctor ran his screwdriver over the machine for a minute then unstrapped Rory, who took a sharp intake of breath.

When the Time-Lord turned his head back around, the creature in Rory's duplicate was gone. The Doctor ran a hand through his hair with frustration and ran towards the TARDIS. Luckily, the creature was inside the TARDIS with it's arms folded, staring at them. "You've had your fun," Amy said to it, "Now give his memories back and leave."

"I've just started! Besides, this is a rather nice body you've made for me. I think I'll keep it," It smiled at Rory brightly.

The Doctor knew all he had to do was touch the creature's forehead to enter it's mind, but how could he get away with that?" He glanced at Amy and Rory, who were looking to him for support. "Oh Doctor," The creature said suddenly, interrupting everyones' deep thoughts. "Penny for your thoughts?"

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver quickly and ran it over the creature, frowning at the results. This monster was seriously impossible. "Don't you want to know why Rose isn't here?" It spoke again. "Amy, Rory, don't you want to know who Rose is?"

"I know why she isn't here," The Doctor hissed back.

"Oh no no, she didn't die of old age. In fact, she didn't die with you at all," The monster shrugged and paced the console room. "Parallel universe. Great job with that, by the way. I've got the memory right here, you lost her very creatively. But don't worry, she ended up with a half-human clone of you. Must have not been worth that much to you if you just gave her a lousy old clone. But hey, whatever."

The Doctor's eyes spelled out rage and Amy and Rory looked at him with concern. Suddenly, Amy turned her head to Rory and spoke, "Ready?"

"Always."

Rory whipped out his sword and ran towards the creature. Amy ran up to it and tripped it, while Amy pinned his sword on top of its chest. The Doctor got the message quickly and ran over, placing his fingers on the monster's temples. It squirmed and fought, but eventually it melted into a pile of disgusting flesh which seeped through the holes in the TARDIS floor.

"Is it dead?" Amy whispered after all the flesh was gone.

Before he could answer, the Doctor fell to the ground clutching his head in pain. "GAH! Memories..." He got into a ball position on the floor and shut his eyes tightly. When his eyes opened again, he got up and hugged Amy and Rory tightly. "Amy! Rory!"

"Doctor, you're back!" She smiled.

"Is it dead?" Rory said, bringing the conversation back to a more serious note.

The Doctor frowned and shut his eyes, "No. But it's okay, I managed to subdue it since I knew it'd be entering my mind this time. It's trapped and hidden away."

"A monster? Trapped in your head? Isn't that dangerous?"

The Doctor chucked a little and walked down the TARDIS hallway, not sure where he was going exactly.

"Oh Amy," He said quietly as he entered the library, "It's not the only one."

* * *

**A/N:** The end! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
